You Were Foolish to Forget
by BoarderlineAdorable
Summary: It's been years, and Bart is now a high school freshman. There has been no attempts on his life by Sideshow Bob in many years, not even a sign of him. Just as the killer starts to slip from the teenagers mind he makes a reapearance. A sudden and abrupt one. Where will things lead? WARNING: BORT in later chapters.


A/N: AH what's this? she was finally finishing some of her stoies and now she is posting ANOTHER one. Yup. Don't kill me, please T^T So... a weird and unusual pairing, I know, but you can thank the internet (mainly FF and DA) for that! I've become totally head-over-heels in love with this pairing! Bart and the other kids are in highschool now!  
So they're about sixteen and fifteen ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own The Simpsons... unfortunately.

"Ew, school..." Bart mumbled to Milhouse as they got off the bus. His schoolbag, that was always light weight because he never brought his books, was thrown on his back, being held only by his left arm.

"Ah, cheer up , Bart! Highschool is supposed to be the best years of our life!" Milhouse encouraged him. Bart rolled his eyes. All parents said that.

"Yeah! Listen to Dr. Phil!" Nelson taunted as he pushed passed them harshly.  
Bart Growled.

"Let's just get to class. I Don't want to be late... Again." Bart told Milhouse. They walked up the steps and into the school. The low-funded school's halls were lined with dull grey lockers that were once blue, and the floor was covered in brown tiles that were once a sparkling white. They walked into Ms. Macy's Freshman class and took their seats. Bart sat at the back of the classroom, near the window, a place to be easily distracted, and Milhouse sat in the direct middle of the front row.

"Because he's a nerd..." Bart thought. Bart immediately gave his attention to anything outside. He hated this poor old school. He hated Ms. Macy, He hated these People, he even came to be annoyed with the always perfect Milhouse, but what was he supposed to do about it? He couldn't get into too much trouble. That wouldn't do any good and it would only upset his mother. He sighed and watched a bird fly around outside.

"Simpson," Ms. Macy called from the front of the room. She was taking attendance and had come to the last student on her list. Bart however, hadn't even heard her. "Simpson," She repeated a bit louder. Still nothing. "Bart simpson!" she yelled frustated.

"Y-Yes, ma'am?" He called. Her face was completely red in anger.

"Learn to listen, and answer when an adult is talking to you." She demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." Bart repeated a little more cautiously. That lady was so creepy. She looked like a young, nice girl. She had flawless skin and honey-dew colored hair. She was the perfect stereotype for a girl straight out of college, but she got mad easily, and when she did, she exploded like a fiery volcano. Bart cringed and stared down at his desk. This was going to be a long day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Page Break-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-

Sideshow Bob had recently Broke out of jail... again. I mean, what did you expect it had been ages since the convict had last broken out, it was due for this to happen, really.

Naturally, Bob went directly to Springfield, looking for the one person- the only kid- that could ever foil his magnificent plans: Bart Simpson. Just the mere whisper of the boy's name was enough to make his stomach churn with anger. Bob let a low growl escape his throat.

Once he had finally arrived in the oh-so-pleasent town of Springfield he quickly started making his way to 742 Evergreen Terrace, the home of his unproclaimed enemy. Some may say he is obsessed with the boy, maybe he is, but if someone ruinned your life, wouldn't you do everything in your power to return the favor?

Thought so.

Anyhow, when Bob arrived he found the house completely void of anyone. That put him in an even worse mood. He crawled through dirt, garbage, glass, and sewage to pay the boy a visit and he wasn't even home?

"How impolite..." Bob muttered. "Oh that's right, today is a school day..."  
Bob reminded himself. There was only one high school, middle school, and elementary school, that weren't private schools, so that gave Bob the advantage. "Only...  
what grade is the dear boy in now...?" Bob wandered. He decided to check the highschool first, then the middle school if necessary. He was almost completely positive that he wasn't still in elementary school. So, off to Springfield High School the convict went.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Page Break-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-

"Bart! Bart! Let me see your hand!" Melissa whisper-shouted at Bart. They were supposed to be working on the sheet that Ms. Macy gave them, but she wasn't standing over them, or surveillancing the room. Bart stealthily held out his hand to her.

"Why?" He whispered back as she drew a huge Z on his hand.

"No reason." She replied and turned back to her work, not allowing Bart to question further, though she knew he would.

"Wait, no. Why?" He asked her confused.

"Bart Simpson," He gulped. "What part of 'no talking' do you not understand?" Ms. Macy asked him.

"Sorry, ma'am." He replied. She let out a frustrated sigh. Bart turned back to his paper. Though he only stared at it. As soon as he was sure the teacher was looking away again he looked out the window. The outside was so calming. There were squirrels running around, birds flying, beautiful plants, including a random red bush and-

"Red bush?!" Bart internally freaked out. he turned his focus back quickly to where his eyes had spotted the red thing. There was nothing. It had been so long since Bart's last encounter with... Him... that maybe his eyes and mind were playing tricks on him. Possibly. Hopefully.

Bart looked back at his work quickly. He hadn't even attempted to start it, and probably wouldn't. He just wanted to forget about what he may or may not have seen. Bart sighed. Looking out of the window was much more interesting than just staring at a piece of paper with random numbers and functions covering it.

If it really had just been his imagination then it should be safe to look back out the window, right? Of course! So Bart nonchantly turned his head to look back out of the window. He didn't see anything out of the ordinay. Bart sighed in relief. He has been sighing a lot today.

Ten minutes passed, twenty minuted passed, and Bart was still staring out of the window. Ms. Macy hadn't even noticed, or if she had, she'd given up with trying to teach Bart what to do and what not to do. In any case Bart just kept looking, and thankfully he hadn't seen the 'red bush' anymore. He skimmed the outside once more and was about to turn and start his work when he saw it. Not just the 'red bush' but the whole Bob. Bart blinked and rubbed at his eyes but he was still there. Sideshow Bob stared at Bart, and made a throat cutting motion. Bart started hyperventilating, and began to feel sick to his stomach.

"Restroom," He mumbled as he shuffled passed Ms. Macy and out the door. Bart ran to the Boy's bathroom so that he wouldn't empty his stomach's contents on the hallway's floor. Bart rushed in and slammed the stall locking the door behind him.

Loud vomitting sounds erupted from the bathroom, and people who passed by payed no mind, figuring it was either that someone had a hangover, or some girl got knocked up. They weren't exactly sure which bathroom the sounds were coming from so those were the conclusions they came up with. They were still completely wrong, and they wouldn't possibly be able to guess right.

Bart wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He walked to the sink and washed his mouth out, making sure every hint of the horrible taste was gone. With that out of the way, Bart decide he needed to tell someone as soon as possible.

"There are many ways to get into this school..." Bart reminded stared down at the sink trying to get his head to stop spinning. Sure he needed to tell someone, but if he could hardly stand it wouldn't blow over well.

"Hello, Bart." The all-too-familiar deep and sophisticated voice of Sideshow Bob rang in Bart's ears. Bart could only do what he had always done.

"AHHH SIDESH-" A hand clamped over his mouth. Bob's hand.

"hush, now. We wouldn't want anyone to come find us." Bob smiled, causing Bart to shivered. Bob's hand was gripped over his mouth tightly so he couldn't even scream. Bart guessed that ws the point though.

"mmfmmm mfmfmmmfm" Bart tried saying something, anything, but to no avail.

"Ah, you should know there is no use trying. You only sound foolish." Bob told Bart quite calmly. Bart looked up at him pleadingly, he was helpless. Bob almost felt sorry for him. Almost. "Oh come now. You really shouldn't be so suprised. It's been long enough after all. You haven't forgotten me have you? Or did you just think I was no longer a threat? In any case you can see that you were we must get going to Cecil's house. Well, rather my new house..." Bob wondered if the young boy was even still listening. After all, he was wasting his precious breath to say these decided to go out the way he came: the window. Though it was rather difficult since he had to make sure Bart couldn't squirm away, but also that he couldn't yell.

Though it was quite difficult they eventually made it out and were well on their way to Bob's new hide-out.

A/N: So this is chapter one. If there were any mistakes please leave a review telling me so. Especially with spelling mistakes. I am not very good with spelling and Sideshow Bob's vocabulary is so sophisticated and wide-spread that I was unsure of many Of the words, but I didn't want to just take them out. So if you catch any of them please tell me! ^0^ Until next cahpter, BLUENINJA OUT, PEACE!  



End file.
